


Un amour parfumé à la fraise

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Scents & Smells
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: UA Omegaverse. Tsukishima est un omega dont les phéromones ne se sont pas encore éveillés. Bien que cela l'arrange plus qu'autre chose dans sa vie de tous les jours, il sera bientôt confronté à l'éclosions de nouvelles émotions au moment où il s'attend le moins. Et surtout avec la personne qu'il passe son temps à fuir. Yaoi. HinaTsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici une courte pause HinaTsuki avant la suite de Cutie Pie. J'ai un petit peu hésité mais j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic Omegaverse. Merci à toi sandou01 pour ta review. Bonne lecture. :)

Tsukishima ouvrit lentement les yeux au son du réveil.

Le blond détestait le moment où il fallait se lever pour se préparer. Il fallait dire qu'il était souvent quolque part entre le monde des rêves et celui de la réalité, enveloppé par une douce chaleur apaisante qu'il ne voulait quitter même s'il avait cette sensation de lourdeur tellement il était endormi.

Pourtant, il fallait bien démarrer sa journée donc il s'assit à contrecoeur tout en s'étirant un peu afin de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Ensuite, Kei mit ses lunettes et prit comme à son habitude un suppresseur donc les cachets furent posés sur sa table de chevet. En tant qu'omega, le blond savait que c'était par mesure de sécurité et pourtant... ses phéromones ne s'étaient pas encore réveillés.

Le médecin lui avait dit lors du dépistage que c'était dû à une quantité assez importante de testotérone présente dans son organisme. En clair, des gênes alpha semblaient bloquer le processus. En tous cas, cette anomalie l'arrangeait. Au moins, il n'avait pas à sentir des odeurs gênantes et tous les alphas le laissaient tranquille. Plus important, Kei était au fond soulagé de ne pas subir des chaleurs qui susceptibles de rendre son comportement aussi sauvage qu'une bête affamée.

Très peu pour moi.

Le blond se leva donc pour échanger son pyjama contre son uniforme de lycée. Akiteru était reparti à Sendai avant-hier, l'humeur toute guillerette depuis qu'il était devenu le compagnon de la soeur de Tanaka.

Kei poussa un soupir exaspéré pendant qu'il boutonnait sa chemise.

Le blond ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi on se mettait dans tous ses états lorsqu'on était amoureux.

Ceci dit, l'omega ne l'avait jamais été et ce n'était pas les filles qui lui tournaient autour au lycée qui allaient provoquer un changement dans ses sentiments. Toujours à crier son nom et à piailler sur qui allait sortir avec lui en premier. En plus, elles n'hésitaient pas à harceler Yamaguchi pour qu'elles lui transmettent des lettres d'amour. Ouais, c'était bien ennuyeux.

La voix de sa mère le tira de ses pensées. "Kei, le petit déjeûner est prêt.

\- J'arrive, déclara-t-il sans enthousiasme après avoir fini de mettre sa chemise blanchr. C'était la fin de l'été mais il faisait encore chaud dehors. Yamaguchi se disait souvent comment il pouvait se balader avec la chemise de mi-saison, à manches longues au lieu de celle d'été à manches courtes. Je supporte la chaleur jusqu'à un certain point, avait-il répondu un jour. Ce qui était vrai. Certes, il n'était pas aussi endurant que Hinata mais il n'avait aucun souci avec les hautes températures.

Hinata.

Kei salua sa mère une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger et se mit à table en fronçant les sourcils. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Kei?, s'enquit sa mère en le voyant si soucieux.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, répondit le blond en prenant ses baguettes pour manger le bol de riz.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me compare encore à cet idiot?, maugréa-t-il en pensée. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de se dire que ce minus avait des qualités que lui ne possédait pas. Ce qui était vrai au fond et rien que ça le rendait aigri... Quand ce n'était pas sa bonne volonté qu'il trouvait superflue et irritante. Le voir si confiant dans l'adversité le courrouçait et pas parce qu'il jugeait cette attitude stupide car elle menait à l'échec mais parce qu'à chaque fois... Il se sentait petit face à ce mental d'acier.

Il y avait aussi une autre raison à cette colère.

La désillusion qu'il avait vu chez Akiteru et qui l'avait malgré lui rendu amer.

Ce refus de croire que l'acharnement et les efforts payaient.

Hinata était en train de les mettre en miette au fond de son coeur.

Il est arrivé à me faire croire que l'impossible pouvait être vrai.

Raison de plus pour l'ignorer dès qu'il se rendrait au lycée.

Une fois le petit déjeûner terminé, Kei se leva de table et partit prendre son sac, son baladeur et ses écouteurs dans sa chambre puis se rendit à l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures. "Voilà ton bentô, fit sa mère en le mettant dans son sac.

\- Merci maman, lui dit Kei en finissant de lacer ses baskets, il y a entrainement ce soir donc je rentrerai plus tard.

\- D'accord, passe une bonne journée et ne rêvasse pas en cours."

Kei se leva en hochant la tête, n'étant pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection. L'omega mit ensuite son sac en bandouillère et sortit dehors où comme à son habitude, Yamaguchi l'attendait. Comme ils vivaient non loin l'un de l'autre, ils savaient à quel moment l'un ou l'autre sortait de chez lui. Toutefois, un silence gênant et pesant s'installa entre eux deux dès que Kei le rejoignit. Yamaguchi était contrairement à lui un alpha et Kei avait été témoin de sa période de rut juste hier suite à un malencontreux concours de circonstances...

... "Ah, j'ai oublié mes lunettes pour le volley dans le local, remarqua Kei en fouillant dans la poche de son short.

\- Pourrais-tu voir ce que font Kageyama et Yamaguchi en même temps? Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, répliqua Sawamura-san en lui tendant un trousseau de clés, je te passe les clés du local pour que tu fermes en même temps.

\- D'accord, accepta le blond avec lassitude bien qu'il n'en eut pas envie. Au moins, ça lui fera une petite pause.

Kei retourna donc au local en poussant un soupir agacé. Yamaguchi avait toujours tendance à le suivre normalement mais c'était vrai que depuis quelques temps, il le voyait plus souvent cotoyer le Roi et à chaque fois, il sortait comme prétexte qu'il devait l'aider à réviser. "Franchement, maugréa-t-il à voix basse en ouvrant la porte, je me demande ce que...

L'omega s'interrompit devant ce qu'il était en train de voir...

Yamaguchi le regardait avec colère.

A genoux.

Ses mains empoignant brutalement les hanches d'un Roi nu en sueur.

Penché, à quatre pattes.

Le visage écarlate baignant de larmes.

Les iris océans perdus dans les brumes d'un plaisir sauvage qui le fixaient d'un air absent.

Un filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres et esquissant un sourire presqu'extatique.

Une marque de morsure encore rouge était présente sur sa nuque.

Quand à son ami d'enfance, c'était la première fois qu'il vit cette lueur primale dans ses fines pupilles vertes.

Et ça l'effrayait. Tout comme la voix rauque colérique qu'il entendit de sa part.

" Dégage, Tsukki. Tobio est à moi."

Kei ferma rapidement la porte pour ne plus voir ce spectacle décadent et repartit aussi sec au gymnase prévenir Sawamura et Sugawara que leurs coéquipiers étaient pour l'instant plus qu'occupés...

... "Je suis désolé pour hier, s'excusa Tadashi en rougissant de honte pendant qu'ils se rendirent au lycée, Tobio venait d'avoir ses chaleurs juste au moment où vous étiez partis et...

-... Tu as fait ce que tout alpha normalement constitué font à ce moment-là, tu as cédé à ta période de rut, répondit Tsukishima avec indifférence, cela peut arriver à n'importe quel alpha, non?

\- Oui mais je ne voulais pas marquer Tobio de cette manière, se confia Tadashi avec tristesse, il ne sera pas au lycée aujord'hui, prévint-il ensuite, et je n'irai pas à l'entrainement ce soir non plus. Je vais le voir.

\- Je préviendrai Sawamura-san, répliqua le blond pendant qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'établissement, au fait, une dernière chose. As-tu pris tes précautions pendant...

\- Oui, je garde toujours des préservatifs sur moi au cas où, le coupa Tadashi à voix basse dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le casier à chaussures, mon père me l'a pas mal sériné et maintenant, je comprends la raison."

Kei opina de la tête en ouvrant son casier. Les alphas gardaient toujours au moins un ou deux préservatifs sur eux au cas où un incident comme celui qu'ont eut Yamaguchi et le Roi se produisait. En temps normal, d'après son grand frère qui en était un, les alphas se réfugiaient dans un coin tranquille (le plus souvent aux toilettes) pour "relâcher la pression" et éviter de s'en prendre à l'omega subissant des chaleurs.

L'odeur de domination à ce moment-là était assez forte pour que quelqu'un vienne les importuner mais Akiteru lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. "On doit tenir deux heures comme ça, lui avait-il avoué, deux heures très douloureuses." Comme quoi, les omegas n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir.

De toute façon, avec le souci que j'ai, ça ne me concerne pas, se dit Kei en mettant ses chaussons une fois ses baskets rangées dans le casier.

Sauf que des effluves attirèrent malgré lui son attention.

Une senteur toute fraiche et acidulée à peine perceptible.

Une irrésistible odeur qui le rendit légèrement fiévreux.

"Ça va, Tsukki?, lui demanda alors Yamaguchi en posant la main sur son épaule. L'omega blond le rejeta brutalement. "Oui, je vais bien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en se levant vite une fois ses chaussons enfilés, je vais en classe, ajouta-t-il en mettant ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Cette sensation qui s'éveillait en lui ne lui plut guère et il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je le trouve bien pressé, commenta Tadashi en ferment son casier, ah! Tu es là, Hinata?

\- Salut Yamaguchi, salua le roux avant de renifler distraitement l'air, mmm, ça sent bon, tu ne trouves pas? On dirait de la fraise.

\- Ah bon? Tu trouves?, s'enquit Tadashi en humant l'air à son tour, je sens plein d'odeurs mais aucune à la fraise." En tous cas, aucune d'elle ne valait le doux parfum de bleuet qu'exhalait Tobio. J'espère qu'il se repose, pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. Après s'être remis de sa période de rut, le numéro 12 avait nettoyé le local tout en veillant sur son compagnon avant que les autres membres du club n'arrivent. Une chance que Sugawara fut venu avant et les avait laissés partir.

Une douce émotion tendre fleurit dans son coeur, de même que la voix du noiraud retentit dans sa tête.

Je vais bien, Tadashi.

Tadashi s'autorisa à sourire quand un détail le frappa.

Hinata venait de lui dire qu'il avait senti une odeur... C'est vrai qu'il nous a jamais parlé dit sa classe. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de la fic. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review. Bonne lecture. :)

Kei se concentra sur son travail durant la matinée, puis il mangeait son repas sans mot dire durant la pause déjeûner pendant que Yamaguchi l'avait rejoint pour se mettre en face de lui comme d'habitude. Sauf que son ami d'enfance n'entretenait pas la discussion, il avait l'air surtout distrait. Probablement inquiet pour le Roi, pensa-t-il avec exaspération en mettant ses écouteurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut m'agacer.

L'omega blond n'était pas jaloux, c'était juste qu'il trouvait l'amour en général énervant tout au plus car il ne comprenait pas. Et cette fichue odeur entêtante qui embaumait de nouveau l'air. Le numéro 11 ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur sa musique et il commençait à avoir encore de la fièvre. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il sentit une chaleur envahir le creux de ses reins, comme si... "Je vais aux toilettes, annonça-t-il à Yamaguchi, je reviens.

\- D'accord, Tsukki, répliqua Tadashi en hochant la tête. C'était rare de voir Tsukki aussi préoccupé et encore plus de le voir aussi nerveux. Je lui demanderai ce qu'il a après, se dit-il en continuant de manger son bentô.

Pendant ce temps, Kei s'était assis sur la cuvette des toilettes en fermant la porte. Le blond reprit son souffle en s'efforçant de ne pas sentir cette senteur légèrement citronnée. "Nnnn." Il eut l'impression de sentir un petite humidité au niveau de son pantalon. Non. Ne me dis pas que je me lubrifie. Le blond écarta ses jambes et tâta du bout des doigts son intimité. Non, ce n'était pas une blague.

Sa nature d'omega s'était bien éveillée.

Tout ça à cause de discrets phéromones à peine repérables dans l'air.

"Je me demande bien à qui appartient cette odeur?, se demanda-t-il à voix basse en soupirant. Sa température avait de nouveau monté et il se surprit à avoir un désir répréhensible. Son corps réclamait un alpha en un sentiment vicéral qu'il réprima de toutes ses forces. Il faut que je tienne avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Kei fut sur le point de se lever quand la senteur qui avait provoqué ces changements en lui gagna en intensité.

L'alpha à qui elle appartenait s'approchait.

Kei anticipa les bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du cabinet où il se trouvait. Un silence tendu planait dans les toilettes et pour cause, l'odeur de l'alpha était devenue plus oppressante.

Une odeur d'intimidation. Hmpf. Encore un alpha qui veut jouer les durs.

Sauf que la porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière, mais vraiment la dernière personne qu'il pensait à sa poursuite.

Hinata se tenait là après avoir fermé la porte, devant lui avec un air à la fois surpris et hébété.

Il ne dit mot et reniflait à place.

"Tu te prends pour un chien?, se moqua-t-il en le voyant s'approcher de lui en humant autour de lui, sache que ton maitre a choisi Yamaguchi pour reine." Hinata l'ignora et se mit sur ses genoux. "Hé, qu'est-ce que tu...?" Kei tenta de repousser le roux qui se mit à sentir son cou. "Hinata, ça suff..." Le blond sentit son corps s'embraser lorsque les lèvres de Shouyou se posèrent sur son cou. Chaque petit baiser sur sa peau le fit fondre de plaisir. L'omega blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, il commençait de plus en plus à réagir au toucher de Hinata. "Tu sens si bon, Tsukishima, chuchota ce dernier contre son cou avant de le lécher du bout de la langue, on dirait que ta peau a un goût de fraise.

\- Nnnn!" Il faut que je l'arrête, pensa-t-il en tentant de le repousser en le prenant faiblement par les épaules. Toutefois, le roux eut d'autres idées. "Je sais que je ne suis qu'un petit gabarit pour toi mais je suis un alpha, avoua Shouyou à voix basse en lui mordillant le cou, et ton odeur est la seule qui m'attire.

\- Si ce n'est que mon odeur qui t'excite, rétorqua Kei d'un ton tranchant en le parvenant à le repousser violemment, le faisant tomber sur le sol par la même occasion, dégage et va voir un autre omega."

Le blond se prépara déjà à entendre Hinata lui crier dessus et alarmer tout le monde par la même occasion or celui-ci restait par terre et reprenait ses esprits. Néanmoins, ses yeux ambrés exprimaient une tristesse qui le désarçonna. Mais c'était surtout les mots qui suivirent qui le prirent par surprise. " Je ne veux que toi parce que je t'aime, Kei." Il se leva ensuite au son de la sonnerie tout en ayant un sourire désabusé en s'apercevant du regard interdit de Tsukishima. Ça doit lui faire bizarre de m'entendre dire ça, constata-t-il en son for intérieur, mais c'est vrai.

Shouyou ne savait pas à quel moment il était tombé amoureux de Kei Tsukishima. L'omega avait beau être froid, renfermé et doté d'une répartie des plus acerbes, le roux avait pu déceler par moments des instants où il était fragile comme le regard défaitiste qu'il lui jetait après chaque courte qu'il faisait avec Kageyama. Il avait pu remarquer aussi des moments de timidité, surtout en compagnie du capitaine qui essayait de le faire sortir de sa coquille. Enfin, Kei pouvait se montrer gentil à sa manière pour aider et assister Yamaguchi.

C'étaient les petites failles de cette carapace qui l'avaient poussé à se dire que Kei n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de méchant et au fond, l'alpha mourrait d'envie d'en découvrir plus de lui si le blond lui en laissait l'occasion. "Je retourne en classe, déclara Shouyou en sortant du cabinet, on se revoit à l'entrainement."

Kei ne dit mot et le laissa partir. Le blond ressentit alors une énorme confusion aussi bien dans son coeur que dans son esprit. Il avait passé son temps à fuir Hinata aussi bien derrière ses moqueries que derrière les rejets. Peut-être parce qu'il se trouvait insignifiant face à cet idiot, certainement parce qu'il ne croyait pas en lui-même.

Kei était quelqu'un pêtri d'insécurités, il ne se le cachait pas. Au fond, si l'omega avait eu tant de mal à supporter cet alpha, c'était parce que celui-ci brillait trop fort sans qu'il eut à faire quoique ce soit.

Pourtant, c'était grace à cette lumière qu'il pouvait briller maintenant. Cette discrète rivalité qui avait existé entre eux. Cette envie d'être à la place de l'autre.

... Si j'étais plus grand comme lui...

... Si j'avais ce talent brut comme lui ...

... Je pourrais faire des miracles au volley...

... J'y prendrai certainement plus plaisir à y jouer...

Comme le Petit Géant, je m'envolerai.

Je réaliserai le souhait de mon frère à l'époque.

Pfff, ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter, se dit-il avec un sourire amer, le constat est là : Hinata est l'alpha qui a éveillé l'omega en moi... Et il m'aime... Son coeur se serra.

Maintenant, il comprit pourquoi Shouyou Hinata n'avait eu de cesse de tourmenter ses pensées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'agaçait mais parce qu'il s'était mis à ressentir quelque chose de plus doux et plus profond qu'une envie teintée d'aigreur. Son coeur brûlait d'envie de connaitre davantage le roux. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, ces sentiments sont nouveaux pour moi.

Kei se leva en portant la main à son coeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois prendre un suppresseur à l'infirmerie.

Le soir, après avoir fini sa corvée de nettoyage, Shouyou se rendit dans le local bien que sa motivation fut moindre en ce moment. Yamaguchi lui avait expliqué pour Kageyama tout en lui assurant qu'il allait bien et il n'avait cessé de penser à Kei pendant les cours de l'après-midi. Que vais-je lui dire maintenant?, maugréa-t-il intérieurement, il va certainement se moquer de moi et me rejeter, comme d'habitude, au fond.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les magnifiques expressions de l'omega quand il avait embrassé son cou, ses joues rosies et ses prunelles mi-closes... Non, arrête de penser à ça, Shouyou, s'admonesta-t-il en secouant la tête, l'entrainement d'abord.

Le roux alla au local où il salua tout le monde. "Salut Shouyou, salua Nishinoya en lui adressant un grand sourire, ça a été le nettoyage?

\- Pas de souci, répondit le petit alpha en observant Kei du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier était en train de se changer silencieusement sans Yamaguchi d'ailleurs. "Yamaguchi est parti voir Kageyama ce soir, lui confia Sugawara-san en lui murmurant à l'oreille, donc tu vas faire les étirements avec Tsukishima. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, le rassura Shouyou avant d'humer l'air, mais par contre..." L'odeur de Kei était devenue plus prononcée. Il remarqua aussi que personne ne semblait la sentir à par lui. Pourtant, Asahi-san, Suga-san, Kinoshita-san, Ennoshita-san étaient des omegas tandis que Noya-san, Daichi-san, Tanaka-san et Narita-san furent des alphas.

Narita-san était le seul beta mais ça ne le dérangeait aucunement. Au contraire même, il faisait office de médiateur entre les alphas et les omegas de l'équipe. Maman m'a dit un jour que certains omegas n'attiraient qu'un seul alpha et vice-versa. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que la légende des âmes-soeurs fut née. Peut-être que c'est le cas pour Kei et moi, se dit le roux en se déshabillant.

En vérité, Shouyou avait toujours pensé être un beta à cause de ça mais le dépistage l'avait classé alpha. Bien qu'il en avait été content, il avait préféré le cacher à ses coéquipiers mis à part Sugawara-san, qui l'avait deviné et Kageyama qui avait été au courant de suite. Ça avait été d'ailleurs énervant vu ses remarques. N'empêche, je recommence à me sentir tout chose, remarqua-t-il en sentant son corps devenir plus chaud.

"Daichi-san, je risque de prendre du temps pour me changer, déclara-t-il avec empressement, je peux avoir les clés? Je fermerai quand j'aurai fini.

\- D'accord Hinata, accepta Sawamura en lui passant le trousseau de clés, mais attention à ne pas les perdre.

\- Je doute fort qu'il arrive à les garder, rétorqua Kei en mettant son short bien que c'était pour garder une contenance, je reste avec lui au cas où.

\- Quoi!?, s'indigna le roux même s'il sumulait sa colère. Kei avait l'air un peu rouge.

\- Bien mais ne trainez pas par contre, déclara doucement le vice-capitaine en faisant un petit clin d'oeil. Il était rare que Tsukishima eut l'air si préoccupé et vu l'état fébrile de Hinata, il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Il lui avait dit où se trouvait les préservatifs dans le local vu que ce genre de choses arrivaient. Il suffisait de voir Kageyama et Yamaguchi hier et vu l'instabilité hormonale de Tsukishima... "Au moindre souci, cours au gymnase me voir, chuchota-t-il au numéro 10 avant de partir avec le reste de leurs camarades bien que Noya-san fut quand même un peu inquiet.

\- Tout ira bien, Noya-san, fit Shouyou avec un grand sourire.

Kei, de son coté, se triturait nerveusement le t-shirt et attendit que Daichi et les autres furent sortis pour s'écrouler. L'omega fut trainé doucement par Hinata qui l'amena à s'asseoir contre le mur. "Je... ne comprends pas..., haleta-t-il tandis que l'alpha roux s'assit devant lui, j'ai pris un... suppresseur ce... midi...

\- Kageyama m'a dit un jour que les suppresseurs n'étaient pas efficaces pour les premières chaleurs, lui expliqua Shouyou en fronçant les sourcils, mais tu ne les as pas encore sinon je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus."

Pourtant Kei le vit se retenir, le visage passant à l'écarlate et une lueur lourde de désir dans le regard. Shouyou se retenait. Pour lui. "Ecoute Kei, murmura le roux en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles mordorées angoissées tout en lui caressant la joue, je vais te soulager un peu le temps que tu te calmes. Par contre, j'aurai besoin de ton aide aussi, d'accord?"

Le blond opina lentement de la tête, la main du numéro 10 lui apportant un semblant de réconfort. "Je te fais... confiance..."

\- Ok, chuchota Shouyou en soulevant le t-shirt du plus grand, tu risques de les avoir bientôt, par contre. C'est ça qui m'inquiète mais d'abord, poursuivit-il en se léchant les lèvres à la vue du torse offert, je vais te goûter un peu."

Kei eut un sursaut en sentant les lèvres de Shouyou s'aventurer sur sa peau. Le roux alternait entre doux baisers et tendres léchouilles, savourant chaque parcelle à la rencontre tout en façonnant ses muscles de ses mains. Il frissonnait de plaisir, réclamait encore plus de caresses en gémissant, l'omega ne se reconnait plus.

Que... m'arrive...-t-il?...

"Ta peau est si douce, sussura l'alpha d'une voix rauque en s'emparant d'un téton durci entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il fit rouler l'autre entre ses doigts. "Ah! Shou... you..." A partir de ce moment, la voix de Kei ne lui appartenait plus. Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans le plaisir incendescant qui l'embrasait, dans cette fièvre délicieuse qui le consumait, attisée par les mains et les lèvres de Shouyou.

Le roux stoppa un moment ses caresses pour l'observer, contemplant le visage aux pommettes rosies dont les yeux fermés trahissaient son désir. Kei est vraiment mignon, pensa-t-il tendrement en lui embrassant la joue. Le blond sentit ensuite un courant d'air le long de ses cuisses. Shouyou venait de lui retirer son short et son sous-vêtement, montrant par là même combien il le désirait au fond de lui. Il faut que je me retienne, se fit violence le roux en écartant les jambes, je vais n'utiliser que mes doigts, prévint-il ensuite à voix haute.

Kei accepta en lui donnant un plus grand accès. "Vas-y, je n'en peux plus, chuchota-t-il en se touchant l'intimité qui se lubrifiait de plus en plus.

Le roux se mordit les lèvres et glissa doucement un doigt en lui suivi ensuite d'un deuxième en s'apercevant avec quelle facilité le premier était entré. Des cris rauques franchirent la gorge de Kei au moment où Shouyou se mit à les remuer avec douceur. "En... core..." L'alpha continua, encouragé par ces suppliques émoustillantes à souhait puis il suçota de nouveau un téton en même temps, l'amenant à la jouissance.

Kei eut du mal à reprendre son souffle ensuite. Ce que Shouyou venait de lui faire ressentir. C'était tellement inouï qu'il eut du mal à redescendre sur terre. La présence du roux contre lui l'y aida cependant. L'alpha s'était mis dos à lui. Il tremblait légèrement, assis entre ses jambes et l'omega blond put voir une preuve indéniable que son désir à lui ne fut pas encore assouvi. J'ai promis de l'aider. "Je vais te toucher, chuchota-t-il en plongeant sa main dans le short du plus petit pour prendre doucement sa virilité en état de rut.

\- Mmmm, gémit Shouyou en se laissant aller avant de se rembrunir, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si je dois tenir deux heures comme ça, le tranquilisa Kei en plongeant son nez dans les mèches rousses pour humer cette fragrance si agréable, je t'ai promis de t'aider.

\- Tu n'en auras que pour une heure, le rassura le roux en souriant face à cette démonstration d'affection, on pourrait discuter entre temps." L'alpha était d'ailleurs heureux que Kei se mit à le caliner tendrement. C'était la preuve que l'omega commençait à l'apprécier.

\- Pourquoi pas?, dit le blond avec un petit sourire, alors comme ça, tu es un alpha?

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou, mais comme j'avais aussi des gênes omega, mes phéromones ont mis du temps à s'éveiller. Il n'y a que Kageyama et Suga-san qui l'ont remarqué. Enfin, surtout Kageyama avec son odorat hypersensible." Tu pues l'alpha, lui avait-il dit la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au gymnase du lycée.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de sa majesté, soupira Kei en posant son menton sur la tête du roux.

Ils passèrent ensuite leur temps à parler de choses et d'autres jusqu'au moment où la période de rut de Shouyou se termina. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils apprirent à se connaitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. Suite et fin bientôt avec du citron. A bientôt. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici la fin de la fic avec du lemon (ouah j'ai fait fort d'ailleurs). Bonne lecture. :)

Shouyou arriva au lycée tout guilleret ce matin. Kei et lui s'étaient rapprochés depuis cet incident et ils avaient pu se rapprochés davantage ces derniers jours. L'alpha roux avait d'ailleurs hâte de le revoir devant le casier à chaussures, certzinement en train d'éteindre son baladeur et baisser ses écouteurs. Il gara donc son vélo en chantonnant pendant que Kageyama le rejoignit en poussant un soupir exaspéré. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à jouer les imbéciles heureux?

\- Ferma la, maugréa le roux pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du batiment, j'ai bien le droit d'être content, non?, ils se mirent ensuite devant le casier à chaussures, au fait, ça va mieux, toi?

\- Mes chaleurs se sont calmées, répondit Tobio en ouvrant son casier, heureusement que ce n'est que tous les trois mois. J'aurais pêté un cable, sinon." Tadashi était venu le voir chez lui le temps qu'il se remette de ses chaleurs. En temps normal, elles n'auraient durées qu'une nuit mais comme son petit ami l'avait marqué, son corps avait eu du mal à s'adapter au lien, ce qui les avaient prolongées de deux jours... Comme ses premières chaleurs, quoi.

Ses parents lui avaient expliqué que ce genre d'incident était courant dans la famille mais l'omega avait été heureux qu'ils eurent accepté Tadashi et leur relation bien qu'ils les trouvaient trop jeunes pour entretenir un lien mais bon, ce qui était fait, était fait. Le noiraud était quant à lui content de la tournure des événements. Tadashi était l'alpha le plus doux et le plus gentil qu'il connaissait, l'aimait profondément, lui aussi et leurs sentiments furent à des années lumière du simple béguin adolescent.

Ce dernier accourut d'ailleurs vers eux tout essoufflé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tadashi?, demanda le noiraud avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va, Yamaguchi?, le questionna ensuite Hinata avant de regarder derrière le numéro 12 pour s'apercevoir que Kei n'était pas avec lui. "Où est Ke-, je veux dire, Tsukishima?

\- C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler, Hinata, répondit nerveusement Tadashi, Tsukki a ses chaleurs mais son père est en voyage d'affaires et sa mère et son frère sont partis à Sendai tôt ce matin avant qu'il se réveille donc il est seul, il reprit son souffle, je l'ai appelé et... Il a besoin de toi plus que jamais maintenant.

\- Je vais aller chez lui, il m'a passé son adresse, fit Shouyou en fermant son casier, peux-tu prévenir ma prof principale et le capitaine que je serai absent pendant trois jours?

\- On s'en occupe, le rassura Tobio, allez va rejoindre Tsukishima au lieu de stresser devant l'entrée.

\- Je m'occupe aussi des cours de Tsukki, ajouta Tadashi en lui tapotant l'épaule. Maintenant, vas-y."

Shouyou hocha la tête en le remerciant puis quitta le lycée en courant. Il appellerait sa mère sur le chemin pour la prévenir et la rassurer toutefois, l'état de Kei le préoccupait plus en ce moment. Kei, j'arrive.

Pendant ce temps, allongé dans son lit, Kei peinait à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait très chaud au point qu'il avait retiré son pyjama, son corps semblait se liquéfier tellement il était en sueur. Toutefois, le blond fut plus gêné par le fait qu'il sentit quelque chose couler entre ses cuisses. Que c'est gênant, pensa-t-il en se touchant l'intimité. Cette sensation de vide, cette envie de se faire prendre sans vergogne, tout ça l'énervait dans le sens qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

Et l'omega se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable. Akiteru et sa mère étaient partis de bonne heure pour partir chez son frère à Sendai. Certes, ce n'était pas trop loin mais c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient eu dans le but qu'il fut plus autonome. Le blond grommela en entendant la sonnerie retentir. Il avait appelé Yamaguchi peu après que ses chaleurs se produisent en réclamant faiblement la présence de Shouyou à ses cotés.

L'odeur de l'alpha roux se fit sentir près de l'entrée. Ça le rassura assez pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir en usant du peu de forces qu'il lui restait, n'ayant cure de sa nudité. Shouyou attrapa Kei par la taille lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il ferma ensuite rapidement la porte derrière lui avec difficulté pendant que le blond se prit à l'étreindre fortement en reniflant ses cheveux.

La senteur de fraise envahissait ses narines et lui fit presque perdre tout contrôle. Une faim primale le prit au corps mais l'alpha fit tout son possible pour y résister au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent tous les deux dans la chambre du blond. Toutefois, Kei rendit les choses difficiles. "At... Attends Kei, bafouilla le roux en se faisant couvrir de baisers par le plus grand.

Ses joues et ses lèvres ne furent pas épargnées et bien qu'il trouvait les démonstrations d'affection de l'omega plus qu'agréables, ils devaient au moins traverser le coul..."Aaaah!, s'écria Shouyou en s'apercevant que Kei était en train de déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Shouyou, sussurra le blond en lui léchant le cou puis le lobe de son oreille, je te veux au fond de moi maintenant.

\- Nnnn, l'alpha parvint cependant à le repousser un peu, allons... Dans ta chambre. Après, je te promets de..." Et voilà qu'une main taquine tripotait sa virilité au travers de son pantalon. Oooh, s'il continue, je risque de lui faire mal... Surtout que sa propre odeur se fit plus intense au point qu'elle en devint presque une de domination. Il faudrait qu'on arrête de dire que les omegas sont soumis. Pas que ça me gêne.

Shouyou découvrait en ce moment une facette de Kei qui lui fit aimer encore plus le blond. Il prit Kei par le poignet puis les amena tous les deux dans la chambre de l'omega où la senteur de ce dernier avait empli la pièce. Le blond s'allongea sur les draps en prenant le plus petit par le col, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, mordillant ses lèvres en le collant à lui.

L'alpha céda à ses instincts en les entrouvant pour y accueillir une langue gourmande en poussant un soupir. Les mains fébriles de Kei en profitèrent pour l'aider à le dévêtir. La chemise blanche s'envola puis le t-shirt tomba à terre, ensuite ce fut au tour du pantalon et du sous-vêtement. Shouyou se mit alors contre l'omega en rompant le baiser. Il contempla un moment les prunelles mordorées pleines de désir avant d'explorer le corps élancé sous lui de sa langue, savourant la douceur moite avant d'aspirer un des bourgeons de chair.

Kei plongea ses mains dans la chevelure rousse en poussant un râle. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit était plus fort que la dernière fois, plus intense, plus exacerbé. Le blond baissa les yeux vers Shouyou qui se mit ensuite à couvrir ses jambes de baisers après lui avoir écarté les jambes. Ses lèvres parcourent l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour descendre vers ses mollets, ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses jambes avec une tendresse presque provocatrice.

L'omega se sentit fondre sous ces caresses si sensuelles. "Shou... you..."

L'alpha s'interrompit à la vue de son futur amant qui le suppliait du regard. "Ça va, Kei?

\- Oui mais..." Kei s'assit lentement et attira le roux vers lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans trop comprendre quand le blond se leva pour fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon posé au sol. "Toujours paré à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-il en prenant le préservatif.

\- Comme tout alpha qui se respecte, rétorqua Shouyou en faisant une petite moue adorable.

\- Ce n'est pas une critique, répliqua tendrement le blond en le rejoignant sur le lit pour se mettre face à lui, j'aime ce coté prévenant chez toi." L'odeur de domination du numéro 10 l'aidait aussi à rester lucide. Ces petites notes acidulées l'apaisèrent beaucoup au point qu'il se maitriser et mettre le préservatif sur la virilité de Shouyou. "J'aurais pu le mettre, tu sais?

\- Ah?, s'enquit le blond avec un sourire narquois, je pensais que tu aimerais que je te touche ici, le taquina-t-il en caressant doucement son membre, mmmm, tu es gâté par la nature, dis donc. Tu es bien un alpha. Pas de doute là-dessus.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, maugréa l'alpha en rougissant, je sais qu'avec ma taille, je n'ai pas l'air d'un alpha et..." Kei le coupa d'un doux baiser en se mettant à califourchon sur lui pour se positionner au-dessus de la virilité du plus petit. "Si tu vas par là, moi non plus je n'ai rien d'un omega et puis, je t'aime tel que tu es, tu sais?, il mit les deux mains de Shouyou sur ses hanches, même si ça m'a mis... du temps avant de m'en rendre... compte, termina-t-il en se laissant pénétrer.

Son état fut tel qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Au contraire, Shouyou l'emplissait tellement bien, c'était tellement bon qu'il poussa un soupir d'aise une fois que l'alpha fut entièrement en lui. "Nnnn, c'est vraiment bon, Shouyou." Le roux perdit un moment la voix en admirant le blond qui le surplombait. Il le trouvait magnifique avec sa peau pâle dont les gouttelettes de sueur scintillaient légèrement à la lumière de la chambre, ses yeux le couvaient d'un regard tendre tandis qu'un petit sourire affectueux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Shouyou eut le coeur empli de joie. Il fut encore plus heureux que d'avoir gagné un match. "Je t'aime tellement Kei, chuchota-t-il en sentant cette odeur de fraise si envoûtante. Le blond se pencha pour lui sussurer à l'oreille. "Dans ce cas, prends-moi et marque-moi, mon petit soleil. Je suis tout à toi maintenant."

La senteur de l'omega se fit beaucoup plus prononcée ensuite au point que Shouyou céda à l'alpha en lui. Ses mains se crampronnèrent sur les hanches de Kei puis il commença à mouvoir son bassin en rythme avec les vas-et-vients de l'omega sur lui. Leur étreinte fut tantôt douce, tantôt plus brutale, leurs instincts propres à leurs classes respectives prenant le dessus.

Kei se perdit dans un plaisir presqu'animale, émettant des râles de plus en plus rauques au fur et à mesure que Shouyou donnait des coups de rein plus puissants. "Oh, Shouyou...Vas-y... plus... au... fond."

Le roux accèda à sa requête, le faisant encore plus gémir, ses ongles meurtrissant légèrement la peau pâle de ses hanches. Le blond aurait certainement des bleus ensuite mais il n'en eut cure. Son alpha le comblait de plaisir, il soulageait cette fièvre qui l'envahissait, son intimité réagissait encore plus en sentant la virilité de Shouyou enfler en lui. Celui-ci ne se contrôlait plus, il eut envie de posséder l'omega au-dessus de lui comme jamais en imposant un rythme plus sauvage. "Oui, Kei... Tu es... si... étroit... C'est trop bon... Mon Kei... à moi..."

Kei était tellement chaud autour de lui, serré, humide. Son fourreau de chair était tellement grisant qu'il s'ancra davantage à l'aide du noeud qui commença à gonfler. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Les yeux ambrés se firent plus incandescents tandis que les iris mordorés s'assombrirent sous ce désir exquis. Le blond baissa alors sa tête et approcha son cou :"Mords-moi maintenant et fais-moi jouir."

Shouyou donna un dernier coup de rein puis marqua son omega qui céda à la jouissance. Une douce sensation chaude monta ensuite en lui, signe que le roux en avait fait de même. Ils se serrèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, heureux et satisfaits... Pour le moment. "Désolé mais on va devoir rester comme ça pendant quelques minutes, le temps que je me rétracte, s'excusa Shouyou.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Kei en lui embrassant le front, j'aime bien t'avoir en moi..."

... Et puis, vu que ce sont mes premières chaleurs, il va falloir que je m'y habitue. On a encore deux jours, ajouta-t-il en pensée en étant content de voir le lien se former.

Je te promets que je prendrai soin de toi, fit Shouyou en souriant quand le blond posa son front contre le sien, et je préviendrai ta famille en même temps. Pour leur montrer que je suis un compagnon digne de toi.

Je n'en doute pas Shouyou, répliqua tendrement Kei en frottant amoureusement son nez contre celui du roux, en tous cas, Akiteru va être certainement content de voir que je suis devenu un omega à part entière. Au fait, ta mère est au courant?, demanda-t-il quand même.

Oui, je le lui ai dit avant de venir chez toi, le rassura Shouyou en butinant amoureusement ses lèvres, hé, hé, c'est amusant ce lien qu'on a maintenant.

Kei ne répondit rien si ce n'était par un sourire mais l'alpha put ressentir son amusement. "Oui mais il va falloir que je règle le volume pour le son de ta voix, le taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur mais affectueux.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle, s'offusqua un peu le roux en boudant légèrement, tu sais? Je me disais que ton odeur de fraise t'allait plutôt bien.

\- Ah bon? Et pourquoi?, le questionna le blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Shouyou se blottit contre lui en humant cette odeur qui lui était devenue si chère. "Parce qu'une fraise peut avoir un goût acide mais elle est toujours douce et sucrée. Comme toi. Et pour moi, ce parfum est devenu mon préféré et le meilleur du monde."

Kei le calina avec tout l'amour du monde suite à cette déclaration maladroite. L'amour sincère de Shouyou qu'il pouvait éprouver grâce à leur lien l'empêchait d'être embarassé. "Je peux te dire la même chose. Maintenant que j'y pense, ton odeur rappelle un peu la mandarine : légère, acidulée, parfois amère mais toujours délicatement sucrée. Elle me fait aussi penser à toi, mon petit soleil."

Ils se calinèrent ensuite sans mot dire. C'était devenu inutile maintenant que leurs coeurs étaient liés.

Au fond, tout les opposait. Petit et grand, extraverti et introverti, alpha et omega. Même leurs noms de familles portaient les kanjis du soleil et de la lune. Pourtant, tout comme ces deux astres, Shouyou et Kei se complètaient et comme leurs prénoms, ils éclairaient tous deux à leur manière.

L'un s'envolait à la lueur du jour, l'autre, telle une luciole, brillait par lui-même dans la nuit.

Comme deux ames-soeurs nées pour illuminer la vie l'une de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Pour les dernières phrases, le prénom Shouyou est composé du kanji s'envoler (Shou) et celui du rayon du soleil (You), entre autres car il y a d'autres significations pour celui-là. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que dans les Petites vignettes, j'ai nommé le fils de Hinata et Tsukishima Youji, le Ji étant le même kanji que le chiffre deux et signifiant le deuxième.
> 
> Concernant le prénom Kei, il signifie luciole. Le mangaka Haruichi Furudate l'a choisi pour justement montrer l'opposition entre Hinata et Tsukishima et montrer aussi qu'il est un personnage capable de briller par lui-même. Luciole se dit aussi Hotaru en japonais donc voilà pourquoi je l'ai mis en pseudo pour Tsukki dans la fic Miroir Miroir. On se revoit avec encore du TsukiHina avec la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza, l'OS Petites Vignettes axé sur la famille Tsukki justement, la suite d'Always My Hero et la requête UshiKage. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la première partie que j'ai eu du mal à faire avec les toux à répétitions. (Allergie un jour...). Bref, ça m'a aussi permise de voir quel couple mettre en avant pour le prochain chapitre de Cutie Pie alors préparez-vous à du TsukiHina car il y en aura dans ce chapitre, puis dans l'OS Petites vignettes. La requête sera du UshiKage. A bientôt. :)


End file.
